1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dishwashers and in particular to dishwashers having a control console swingably mounted to the access door thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,940 of Rolf Johansson et al, a ventilating arrangement is shown for use in dishwashers wherein a shutter is provided for controlling access to the housing. The shutter is provided further with a ventilating arrangement having a valve normally retained in a position closing a passage through the shutter by an electromagnet controlled pawl.
John M. Wesley shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 587,412, a latch for mine car doors wherein the latch includes a portion engaging a chain which is released automatically when the mine car is swung to an inclined disposition.
Albert E. Stevenson et al disclose, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,746, a combined cigarette case and lighter wherein a selector selectively permits opening of the cigarette compartment or operation of the lighter in response to the attitude of the case relative to the vertical disposition.
James J. Reid et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,227, show a safety automatic door stop wherein a small door is mounted in a garage door adjacent a lower edge portion thereof. When the large door is brought into engagement with the garage floor a latch means having a downwardly projecting portion is urged upwardly by engagement with the garage floor to correspondingly urge a latch from locking engagement with the small door so that the door may be opened at that time. Upon raising of the main garage door, the latch is spring-biased into locking engagement with the small door so that it will not swing open in the opened arrangement of the large garage door.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,510 of Morris Levine, a toilet seat cover is shown having a latch for selectively retaining a small cover mounted within the large cover of the toilet structure. The latch is gravity-biased against a spring-biasing means thereof to lock the small cover to the big cover when the big cover is swung upwardly from the toilet bowl.
Charles J. Scott shows, in U.S. No. 3,828,899, an orientation sensitive luggage latch which prevents opening of the luggage case when the top cover portion of the case is lowermost.
In U.S. No. 3,954,172, Anthony J. Rinella illustrates a bait box having two hingedly mounted doors. A weight-biased drum is provided within the box and includes a slot in a flange portion thereof which cooperates with projections on each of the doors to permit either of the doors to be opened only when that door is uppermost.